


Anything for you

by JingoisticMusician



Series: Anything for you [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ilaria Jinxin, and you’re in love with a girl who doesn’t love you. Just wants to use you, and to be honest you don’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glassGeneticist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassGeneticist/gifts).



Rain is falling, and the windows are covered in a fine spray of wetness. Your eyes are drawn to a single bead of water, one that’s slowly rolling toward another, which in turn is rolling away fast from the latter. You don’t get to finish when the slamming of a door alerts you. She’s here. Your heart begins to beat fast and you smile brightly, eagerly awaiting the appearance of the girl you love. In she comes, sweeping rain water off of her hair. Her eyes settle on you and you find yourself mesmerized…Until she turns away with a small sneer. Your smile fades, but you scramble up to take her jacket, taking the stinging words she throws at you for your troubles in stride.

Your name is Ilaria Jinxin, and you’re in love with a girl who doesn’t love you. Just wants to use you, and to be honest you don’t care.

Every night you spend your time in June’s room, laid out daintily on her bed while she touches you, caresses your skin. Her touch burns like the cold, but it leaves you tingly, gasping for more. Here you are just her toy to do as she pleases. Her actions are written into your skin, engraved in your memory and soul. You can’t help but give in to her, do as she asks without a question, digging yourself deeper into the pit she’s dug. Your emotions are irrelevant, do as you’re told and you won’t be tossed aside.

Every morning before she leaves you make her breakfast, setting out the food on the table just the way she liked. If even a thing was out of place she’d leave without nary a word, leaving you to clean up the uneaten food, even sometimes going as far as to make you eat it. She knew this food made you feel nauseous, but she also knew you’d eat it anyway if she asked.

You never saw her smile, and the day she came home smiling your heart nearly stopped beating in your chest. She was beautiful. So beautiful, but out of your reach. Behind her ducked in a lanky boy, and her smile was all for him. You spent the night alone listening to them whispering to each other. Saying funny, happy things, laughter in their voices. Later you found out his name was Kent, and that he was someone from June’s past. You had the faint thought that you had once known him, met him in some other place but it was foggy. 

In the beginning he was nice to you, stopping to exchange words, or to pat you on the back when you sat up at night in front of the fireplace, gazing into the flames. Slowly his gentleness became harsh, and like June, he began to use you. All behind June’s back, bruising your skin in ways that June never would, making you feel useless. Worthless. Unwanted.  
One day you had threatened to tell June, show her the bruises, the marks, the cuts and scratches all carved into your skin, but he simply replied with the threat to harm the girl you loved if you even spoke a word of it to her. That got you. Once again you were under his spell and slowly your senses became dulled, only sharpening when June entered the room.  
You wandered in a foggy haze for months, saying nothing. June began to think you had lost your voice and you let her, making no attempt to speak and prove her wrong. June was right. Always right.

Kent’s abuse became more and more violent and you found yourself scared to move, lest he decided to punish you. June was kept busy and unaware of what he was doing to you. You’d hear them, June's melodious voice mingling with his, just like their limbs when they embraced. It never ceased to hurt your aching heart, but you endured. Knowing June was happy. She was safe.  
The bruises began to spill over from your abdomen and thighs, sprinkling your shoulders and face. June noticed how could she not? She asked questions, but received no answers. That was when Kent became meaner, sometimes shoving June around as if she were nothing. Nothing at all. 

One foggy day June and Kent were fighting downstairs, screeching and screaming, throwing things and hitting the other. Something told you to go down there. A bad feeling right in the pit of your gut, telling you June was in trouble. As swiftly as possible you descended the stairs, only to find Kent with his weapon drawn, a gun. You did not hear any noise before you shoved June out of the way, standing in her place. 

The loudest bang burst your eardrums and pain shot through you. Your attention was drawn to Kent, who was staring pale faced at you. Calmly you lowered your hand to reach into your pocket..only to find your fingers pressing against warm stickiness. Your attention was drawn downward and you stared at the bloom of dark teal blossoming on the front of your shirt. Kent was gone, tearing through the doorway with a scream. Your eyes found June and slowly you began to tilt, finally falling over.

Her hands were on you trying to stop the blood. You struggled to keep your eyes open, watching the tears on her face in wonderment. They were like diamonds, sparkling in the light before falling through the air, splattering down to mix in with your blood. She was pretty..So, So pretty..And you loved her. Words were slipping out of your mouth, words you’d never thought you’d say while you watched her, a small smile on your face. There was no pain, only warmth now and you liked this. Being held by June and telling how you felt.

Slowly you spiraled into darkness, calming, warm, comforting dark. You wanted to just stretch out and let It envelope you, but something was holding you back. It wasn't time, It wasn't time it whispered, pushing, forcing you out of the blanket of darkness and toward the harsh light suddenly shining down on you. You fought, kicked and screamed, but it was persistent until finally you entered the light.

Slowly your eyes opened, and hanging anxiously over you was June. A weak smile found it’s way to your lips when you realized this was what you needed to be here for. For June. You loved June. You’d do anything for her.

Even if it meant giving up the chance to lay in the warm darkness of death.


End file.
